


Wrap it up, Fuzzball.

by NowMakeThemKiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Clerk Cas, Clueless Castiel, Fireman Dean, M/M, Sex at work, Supportive Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowMakeThemKiss/pseuds/NowMakeThemKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester in no fan of shopping. When forced to buy a gift for the Secret Santa exchange at work, he is sure that he must have stumbled into one of the rings of hell. </p><p>Soon, he finds himself following signs to the department store's complementary gift wrapping service and ends up somewhere he never expected.</p><p> </p><p>-Characters and tags may be added as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap it up, Fuzzball.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Christmas gift to my fellow 'Elitist Cool Kids Club' members. 
> 
> Thanks to bettty days for her honesty in all things grammar and plot.

Dean Winchester stood before shelves of small household appliances and wondered how this was his life. Waffle irons were for making waffles, easy. But what the hell was a 'Magic Bullet'? And when did people start making soda at home instead of just buying a coke? He was going to kill whoever organized this stupid "Secret Santa" for the department. 

He just needed to find a new coffee maker for Bobby and he could get out of this god forsaken department store. Espresso machine: no. Something that he couldn't even pronounce that cost one-hundred fifty dollars: no. Here we go: Mr. Coffee! Under fifty bucks? There was a God.

After a quick look around the store, Dean was in what he deemed the shortest register line and pulled out his phone to send a quick message off to his brother about being late for drinks. A glance up let him know there were only two customers in front of him. Tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, Dean surveyed the area, eyes landing on a sign placed at an angle by the customer service desk:

Complementary Gift Wrapping For Your Purchases

Hey, this shopping business was getting better and better all the time. 

"Sir, can I help you?"

Oh, shit. Dean apologized to the pretty blonde behind the counter and proudly set the coffee maker down in front of her.

"Will this be all?" she asked with absolutely no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Uh, yeah. That's it." Dean said, figuring the only thing worse than shopping in a department store less than two weeks before Christmas might just be working in one.

He made his purchase as quickly as possible, for both their sakes, and asked about the gift wrap service. The blonde-- Susan her nametag read-- told him with an exasperated sigh to take his item and receipt to the desk at the end of the hall and someone would take care of it. 

Dean mumbled a quick thanks as he hurried out of her way, and hustled through the store toward an end to all this Secret Santa bullshit.

The fluorescent lights in the cream-toned hall left a lot to be desired in the holiday cheer department, but Dean could hear seasonal music in the distance as he walked closer to it. He soon reached the end and yep, this must be the place. 

There was a line, but it was blessedly short, and there was a long counter along one side of the small room with two wrapping stations manned by store employees. The left station led to a very pretty redhead who seemed cheery enough, but it was the individual working at the wrapping station on the right that had his full attention.

Dean was staring. He knew he was, but he couldn't seem to get it together enough to stop himself. The guy was gorgeous. No two ways about it, he was the best fantasy Dean never knew he had come to life beneath twinkle lights and fake greenery. His hair was so dark Dean was tempted to call it black, but under the lights he could see the warmer tones peeking through. He had cheekbones....well, Dean didn't really know what made a good set of cheekbones, but he knew when he saw them. His stubble was dark and gave Dean tactile thoughts that weren't entirely appropriate for the situation. His eyes were the cherry on top: bluer than he had thought possible outside of animation, and full of a sparkle Dean could see from across the room.

 

The line moved. Dean counted the other customers in front of him and tried to gauge how long each would take by the amount of shopping bags they held. Damn, there was no way to tell which employee he would end up in front of, but he sent a quick prayer to whoever was out there.

Ten long minutes later and Dean got his first up-close look at those baby blues and the brightest smile he had seen in a long time.

"Did you need something wrapped, sir?"

Holy shit. Dean was rendered momentarily speechless. The guy's voice was rumbling seduction and his eyes were locked on Dean's.

Way too many seconds later to not be awkward, Dean saw eyebrows raised in question and realized he needed to speak up. "Uh, yeah. I bought a coffee maker."

Nice, Winchester. The height of eloquence. Dean forced himself to take a deep breath and tried to get a handle on the situation.

"OK then," blue eyes said with politeness,"I can get that wrapped up for you in no time. I'll just need your receipt and the coffee maker, and we can get things started."

"Well, if I'd known they had you hidden back here and all I would need is a receipt to get things started," Dean looked at the nametag on the guy's, honest to god, waistcoat: Castiel. "I would have stopped in to see you a lot sooner, Cas."

The clerk took a moment to squint at Dean, and tilted his head to the side. "Yes, the wrapping service is not heavily advertised despite being easy to utilize. I do apologize for any delay in getting your package wrapped."

Dean placed his shopping bag on the counter and leaned in on one elbow. "That's OK. You can take your time wrapping my package. I like to take it slow." He added a wink and hoped for cheeky instead of creepy.

"I appreciate your patience, sir, but I assure you, it won't take long at all. It's the irregular shaped items that require the most work."

Dean's smile faltered. Wrapping packages was practically sexual innuendo for dummies. Either this guy was completely clueless or Dean was losing his touch.

"Do you have a preference for what I should wrap your package with?"

Let's try this again, Dean thought. "Why don't you choose whatever feels best to you. I'm not so concerned with the wrapping, so long as it gets the job done." 

Dean's sexiest smirk was met with a look of mild confusion.

"Thank you for your trust, sir." 

Cas turned his back to Dean with no more than a polite smile and Dean watched as paper was carefully measured and torn from a large roll. He laid it out flat and went to work, creasing and folding and taping with such precision that Dean was left staring. The movement of back and shoulder muscles, the quick darting of hands- how was it possible this guy was turning him on so much wrapping a box? With no time to formulate a new flirtatious wordplay, all he could do was thank Cas when he was handed the perfectly wrapped and ribboned gift. 

"It was my pleasure, sir. Please come see us again if you have need of our services."

That's just what Dean intended to do.


End file.
